


Pork Soda

by CheeseIsCoolIThink



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, One Shot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIsCoolIThink/pseuds/CheeseIsCoolIThink
Summary: Sapnap hosts a end of school year party every summer, in one of them he meets a cute mystery boy. They take the plundge together but he never saw him again. Clay wonders where he went. At the last high school party Clay finds him again, things don't go exactly as planned.Based/inspired by: Pork Soda by Glass AnimalsThis is a one shot!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Clay couldn't believe he was doing this. He was currently being dragged by a short British boy to a cliff near the ocean to go jump into waves. They ran together past the tall buildings and through the grass. Suddenly it was like he was flying, falling into the cold waves below, he was still holding the boy's hand, squeezing it tightly as they plumeleted through the foggy air. It wasn't long until they hit the water, waves erupted as they hit it. The water consumed him before he swam to the surface, the boy's arms around his neck. The boy was giggling manically and rested his head in Clay's chest as they floated above the surface, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, and the faint yelling of who he could only guess were his friends who had followed him. He swam towards the shore, still clutching the smaller boy protectively. Their breath mingled together and their body heat was shared. He felt the boy's small legs wrapped around his waist, and arms still hung around his neck, hanging for dear life as Clay made his way slowly to the shore. Clay wasn't sure if he would be able to remember any of this, he was shit drunk. His close friend Sapnap hosted a party for the end of the school year. Everything was fine until someone got a fake ID and blew all their money on alcohol. Clay probably shouldn't have had that hard core wiskey. Fuck. He was supposed to be home at 10:30, it was currently past 12:00. Clay had no idea what time it was, he had lost his phone during beer pong. Who knows what his parents will do. It wasn't until now Clay realized he was laying on the beach. His back was pressed up against the sand, it felt soft underneath him, and the stars sparkled brightly above him. The shorter boy was asleep soundly on his chest, stomach pressed against his own and head snuggled in between Clays shoulder and neck. One of his arms was still draped lazily around his neck while the other one was now layed off of him, fingers clutching the sand that laid beneath them. Clay looked down at him, he hadn't gotten much chance to really look at him. His hair was a soft brown, and he wore a blue sweatshirt with a thin red and white rectangle placed near his chest area. He wore black ripped jeans and dark combat boots. Clay laid there, the mystery boy still wrapped around him lying in the sand. Clay closed his eyes slowly, and drifted off, the sounds of the waves like music to his ears. 

Clay's parents were pissed. He couldn't blame them, he would be pretty mad as well if his kid was out way past his curfew getting absolutely shit faced then jumping into the ocean with some random exchange student. Speaking off the boy, Clay hadn't seen him since, he thought he went to his school, but no one else looked like him. Strange. Clay was currently in his math class. Math was pretty easy for him so he didn't have to really pay any attention. He just sat there and drew sometimes, most of the time he questioned strange things that had happened, or the meaning of life. Clay just couldn't get this boy out of his head. There he giggled and rested his head on his chest. How he squeezed his hand as they fell through the sky together. The way they passed out together on the beach. What was even more strange is when Clay woke up, he was gone, there was no trace of him other than some footsteps imprinted in the sand. "Alright, that's all for today," the teacher smiled and Clay jumped a little in his seat from the sudden voice, "I'll see you all on Monday," the teacher waved goodbye and Clay rose from his seat grabbing his bag and exiting the classroom, "Hey dude," a voice said behind Clay, "Hey Sap," Clay turned to face his friend and they high fived, Clay's being extremely sloppy, "So uh, you alright," Sapnap questioned, "Yeah I'm fine," Clay gave him a small smile, "Just..... Tried I guess," Sap gave him a concerned look, "Well you better take care of yourself," he shrugged, "You don't have to come to the party you know," Clay wheezed, "No way, I'm not missing out on my last High school party," he smiled at Sap once again, "Can you believe we're graduating?" Sapnap snorted, "Nope," he giggled, "Still feels like I'm a freshman," Clay shrugged, "Well, I'll see you later," Clay waved and Sap waved back, "See ya," he chuckled, and they walked their separate ways. Clay really hoped that boy was gonna be there. 

Well maybe not. The boy was there but he was angry? Angry at Clay. Clay noticed him almost immediately, seeing that same light blue sweatshirt, when the boy saw him, his eyes widened. His brow furrowed and he raised hand. Before clay could react, his hand flew and slapped his face, a palm print placed on his cheek and it stung like hell, "What the fuck," Clay screamed, "You're a dick head," the boy yelled back, "A complete dick head," Clay looked up and the boy had tears in his eyes, "What the fuck are you on about," he questioned, "Oh you know what I'm talking about," he screamed, "I actually don't," Clay was extremely confused, the cute British boy that he spent that night with turned into a complete asshole, what had he even done? "Ugh," the boy scoffed, "Just fucking-" "Woah, woah, woah," someone had enterupted, it was Sapnap, "What the fuck is going on?" he looked angrily at the two of them, "I have one rule and its no fighting," he scoffed, "You know how much I fucking hate blood," It was true, for some reason Sapnap had a strange fear of blood, Clay never thought of asking not wanting to possibly bring up unwanted memories. Sapnap groaned, "Here take some alcohol and get out," Clay tensed, "Come back when you two get along," he shoved the bottle into his hands and shooed the two boys out the door. Clay sighed, "I really don't know why you're mad at me," the boy groaned, "Can't we drop this shit," he glared at Clay, "Or do you want another mark to match your other cheek," he snarled. Clay shrugged and looked down, "What do you wanna do," he stated, "The cliff," the boy responded. He started walking off into the tall grasses, Clay followed about a foot behind. He didn't want to get too close, incase of ticking the boy off once again. "I never gave you my name did I," he said suddenly, Clay tensed up for a moment before his muscles relaxed again quickly, "No, you never did," he practically whispered, but he spoke just loud enough for the other boy to hear. The boy groaned, "Well I'm George," he said. George? "Well it's nice to meet you, George," George only nodded shortly in response. They carried on walking, the bottle of booze clanking against Clays side. "I should apologize," George sighed, "I kinda acted out there," Clay shrugged, "It's alright," Geoege turned to look at him, "It's just up there if you remember. He pointed behind him, you could barely make out the edge of the cliff through the thick fog floating in the air. Clay nodded. George waited for Clay to walk up closer to him for him to turn around and walk with him. They slowly made their way closer to the edge of the cliff, their hands brushing up against each other and the cold waves crashing beneath them. "Hey," Clay said, "What now," George groaned, "Wanna jump again, we can take a drink before we do," he smiled. George looked at him for a few seconds, studying his face before grabbing the bottle and opening it, taking a quick swig. He handed the bottle back to Clay and wiped his mouth,"Your turn," was all he said. Clay took the bottle and forced it down his throat, the taste burning in him and bubbling in his stomach. "You ready," he asked, setting the bottle down, "Whenever you are," the brunette responded. He took Georges hand gingerly and they took a few steps back together. "Go," he whispered. The ran and jumped off, falling through the air together once again, George squeezing his hand just like the first time. The waves roarer before them, the water consuming them as they sunk together, they didn't swim up for a few seconds, taking a look at each other, their hair flowing through the water, and bodies slowly making their way down into the depths, they only smiled at each other before swimming up. George was once again wrapped around Clay, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, head tucked in his shoulder. George coughed as Clay patted his back. "Why'd you open your mouth to smile," he giggled, "You shut it asshole," George managed to retort in between coughs. Clay didn't waste any time making his way to shore, the waves were pretty bad that night. "That was fun," Clay whispered. They sat on the sand together shivering from the piercing cold, George seated on Clay's lap, and their arms wrapped protectively over each other, giving each other their body heat. It felt so weird, yet, nice. "Hey," George whispered, "What," Clay giggled, "Look down," Clay did as George said and looked down. George took Clay's face in his hands, one hand on his jaw, and the other wrapped around his cheek, he pulled Clay forward, their lips meeting each other softly. It felt so nice. They sat there, faces mushed together sitting on the beach, waves crashing on the rocks around them, sand soft underneath them. Clay would miss these parties. Hopefully he'll see the boy again. Maybe they can have some pork soda together again.


	2. Idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small update post

So idk but i might actually continue this story, wether its a different fanfic thats just connceted to this one, or i might just make more chapters. Also sorry for not updating anything in a hot minute, schools a bitch. Anyways, have a great day! Ily all and stay safe :)

-Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH WRITTING ABOUT SONGS, LEAVE ME ALONE


End file.
